When I Can't Sing
by WuXinQian
Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Bagaimana kehidupannya? Pairing:HunHan, Baekyeol, Taoris, SuLay, Chenmin, KaiDo.. Warning: Genderswitch.. Kalo ga suka, jangan baca..
1. Chapter 1

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis tengah meliuk-liukan tubuh indahnya mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun. Gadis itu adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun. Gadis itu memulai debutnya 3 bulan yang lalu, meski baru sebentar, sudah banyak penghargaan yang diraihnya. Suaranya sangat indah dan jernih, kemampuan dancenya pun tidak diragukan lagi. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang mungil dan cantik, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil, hidung mungil yang mancung, dengan pipi yang chubby, dan tidak ketinggalan bibirnya yang merah menggoda membuat siapa saja ingin mencicipinya.

-Luhan POV-

Hai, namaku Xi Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lulu. Aku tinggal di Korea, tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari China. Aku seorang penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun. Kadang aku berpikir, betapa enaknya jika aku tergabung di dalam sebuah girlband, menjadi penyanyi solo tidaklah mudah. Aku harus bersaing dengan girlband, artis, dan penyanyi solo lainnya. Apalagi sekarang ini banyak artis baru yang bermunculan. Meskipun begitu, aku harus berusaha dengan giat, karena inilah cita-citaku sedari kecil.

-End of Luhan POV-

Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, terlihat berjalan keluar gedung SM Entertaiment dengan penyamarannya. Walaupun telah menyamar, itu tidak dapat menutupi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Luhan segera menaiki taksi dan menuju ke Café Panda untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Luhan tengah melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari teman-temannya. Ternyata teman- temannya duduk di pojok dekat jendela sambil bercanda gurau. Luhan pun segera menghampiri temannya.

"Mian aku terlamabat." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lulu, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah teman Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi solo juga. Baekhyun memiliki wajh yang sangat imut, saat ini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan personel boyband asal Korea, EXO.

"Ta-da! Ini dia pesanan kalian sudah datang." Ucap Xiumin sambil menaruh pesanan diatas meja.

"Untung hari ini sedang spi, jadi aku bisa ikut mengobrol dengan kalian." Kata D.O sambil keluar dari dapur.

D.O dan Xiumin adalah teman Luhan dan sekaligus pemilik dari Café Panda ini. Pada awalnya mereka akan debut sebagai girlband disalah satu entertainment yang cukup terkenal di Korea, tapi entah kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah Café saja.

"Eonnie, mianhae kami terlambat, jalanan sangat macet." Ucap gadis berwajah seperti panda yang datang bersama gadis yang cantik.

Tao atau gadis berwajah panda adalah seorang model. Ia merupakan adik dari Lay, sahabat baik Luhan. Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O serta Xiumin sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik mereka sendiri. Tao memiliki wajah seperti panda yang sangat imut. Tao sangat manja dan hal itu membuat mereka sangat berhati-hati pada namja-namja yang mendekati Tao, tapi sayangnya hati Tao sudah direbut oleh Kris, teman Chanyeol yang juga tergabung dalam boyband EXO.

Lay adalah eonnie Tao, dia sangat cantik. Dia adalah seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal. Ia tipikal yeoja yang lemat lembut dan penyanyang. Tao dan Lay bukan saudara kandung, karena Tao adalah adik tirinya. Tetapi hal itu, tidak merubah kekompakan dan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu kami?" seru seorang namja yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Kau?" seru Luhan kaget.

-TBC-

Annyeong semua. Aku author baru disini, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya. Gimana menurut kalian fict ini? Fict ini masih permulaan jadi mian kalo pendek.. Hehehe

Gomawo karena udah baca fict ini.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu kami?" seru seorang namja yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Kau?" seru Luhan kaget.

Chapter 1

"Hei Baby Lulu! Lama tidak bertemu.. Hahaha.."seru namja yang membuat mereka kaget itu.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ya?"ucap D.O.

Chanyeol, namjachingu Baekhyun. Ia adalah personel boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun sekitar 2 tahun.

"Baekkie~ mengapa kau tidak bilang mengajaknya kemari? Kalau begitu kan, aku tidak datang."ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibir manisnya.

"Karena kau tidak akan datang kalau aku mengajaknya kemari."jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Luhan, kau ini hobi sekali bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."ucap Lay.

"Tumben sekali Chanyeol-oppa kemari. Ada apa oppa?"seru Tao.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian semua berlibur di Pulau Jeju bersama kami. Bagaimana mau tidak? Kebetulan Kris memiliki kenalan disana."ucap Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Tao memerah karena mendengar nama Kris disebut.

"Kami?"ucap Xiumin bingung.

"Iya, aku dan anak-anak EXO. Mau tidak? Sekalian aku ingin mendekatkan Tao dengan Kris. Hahahahahahaha…"

"Mendekatkan Tao dengan Kris? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, aku ikut!"ucap Baekhyun berhayal.

"Aku juga!"seru yang lain kecuali Tao.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku?! Kalau ingin mengajak Baekki eonnie berlibur denganmu, jangan menjadikanku alasan.."ucap Tao sebal.

"Hei Baby Panda, memangnya kau tidak mau melihat Kris dan mengobrol banyak dengannya?"seru D.O jahil.

Tao pun membayangkan bahwa di Pulau Jeju nanti, ia akan memakan es krim ditepi pantai sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Kris, dan nanti saat matahari terbenam, Kris akan mengecup bibirnya~ KYAAAA!

"Baiklah, aku ikut!"seru Tao semangat.

Luhan terlihat memasuki apartmentnya, ia menaruh tasnya dan segera bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, Luhan memesan makanan dan menyalakan TV.

"Hai semua, kembali berjumpa lagi dengan saya dalam acara ini, EXO boyband yang sedang naik daun ini akan menggelar konser di~ *PIP*"

Luhan mematikan TV, karena menurutnya, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Ia pun menyalakan laptop dan mulai membuka situs tentang perkembangan para selebriti di Korea, dan ternyata berita baru adalah tentang EXO yang akan mengadakan konser.

"Seberapa terkenalnya sih EXO? Sampai disini juga ada" kata Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mulai membrowsing tentang para member EXO. Halaman pertama memuat tentang Kris. _Hmm, tampan, pantas saja Tao suka padanya_. Halaman kedua Suho. _Ini juga tampan._ Halaman ketiga Chanyeol. _Aku bingung_ _kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukainya. _Halaman keempat Kai. _Lumayan tampan juga, badannya juga bagus. _Halaman kelima Chen. _Ini juga tampan. _Halaman kelima Sehun. Disitus tersebut, memuat foto Sehun yang sedang beraegyo. _Ih, aneh sekali wajahnya._

Setelah puas bermain dengan laptopnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, karena besok ia ada jadwal rekaman albumm barunya.

Pagi ini, terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah memasuki gedung SM Entertaiment. Yeoja itu Luhan. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, hari ini Luhan akan rekaman beberapa lagu untuk dialbum barunya nanti. Saat berada di lobby terlihat sebuah keributan. Luhan yang merasa tertarik, menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak berapa harga baju ini?!" teriak namja yang sepertinya seorang artis.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu."seru yeoja yang dibentak namja itu.

"Gajimu selama sepuluh tahun pun tidak dapat membeli bajuyang seperti ini tahu?!"bentak namja itu.

"Sudahlah Sehun, kita ada acara sehabis itu, ganti saja bajumu."saran seorang namja yang sangat tinggi.

"Baiklah hyung."seru namja itu berlalu.

Kerumunan itu pun mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Luhan yang merasa iba dengan yeoja itu mulai menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Luhan.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."ucap yeoja itu menunduk.

"Siapa sih namja yang tadi membentakmu itu? Kasar sekali dia."seru Luhan kesal.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Iya personel boyband yang sedang naik daun saat ini."seru yeoja itu seraya mendongakan wajahnya, ingin melihat Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu tuh."seru Luhan polos.

Yeoja itu terpana melihat Luhan dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sampai "KYAAAAAAA!"

"Luhan, ini benar kau?"seru gadis itu riang.

"Iya, aku Luhan ada apa?"seru Luhan bingung.

"Ya ampun, kau adalah penyanyi favoritku, kita harus berfoto bersama, dan aku harus mendapatkan tanda tanganmu."seru yeoja itu senang.

"Baiklah."ujar Luhan pasrah.

Setelah melakukan yang diminta yeoja tadi, Luhan pun melangkahkan kakiknya ke ruangan rekaman. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung memulai proses rekaman. Hari ini Luhan akan rekaman 5 lagu. Lagu pertama berhasil. Lagu kedua berhasil. Lagu ketiga berhasil walaupun suaranya sudah agak serak.

Pada saat rekaman lagu yang keempat, tiba-tiba saja, suara Luhan hilang. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi perhatian seluruh orang-orang disana.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Luhan, dirimu tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku hanya haus."ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan pun melanjutkan proses rekaman yang sempat tertunda tadi. Setelah selesai, Luhan bermaksud untuk pulang tetapi, dirinya dipanggil oleh Lee Soo Man. Dengan hati yang gugup, Luhan pun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Lee Soo Man.

"Luhan, kau tahu kenapa dirimu kupanggil?"tanya Soo Man.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum lama debut, jadi jaga kesehatanmu jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Mengerti?"ucap Soo Man.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."jawab Luhan.

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi."ujar Soo Man.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruang kerja Soo Man dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Café Panda. Sesampainya di Café Panda, Luhan terkejut, tumben sekali banyak pengunjung sampai mengantri keluar pintu. Luhan mulai memasuki kerumunan itu dan ia pun heran. _Mengapa pintunya bertandakan "Closed" bukankah banyak pengunjung yang mengantri?"_ucap Luhan didalam hati.

Luhan pun membuka pintu Café Panda dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh D.O.

*CEKLEK!*

Luhan mematung setelah pintu itu terbuka. Sebenarnya, apa pemandangan yang ada dihadapan Luhan sehingga ia terkejut seperti itu? Ah, ternyata hanya ada boyband EXO didalamnya bersama Baekhyun, Xiumin dan D.O.

"Luhan, cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!"perintah Baekhyun.

Luhan pun dengan segera masuk dan menutup pintu itu dan terdengar desahan kecewa dari kerumunan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"ujar Luhan bingung.

"Kau tidak punya mata ya? Tentu saja kami pelanggan disini."ujar salah satu namja disana.

Ketika Luhan menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat namja yang tidak sopan itu, terkejutlah ia. Namja itu adalah namja yang tadi pagi membentak-bentak yeoja yang ternyata fansnya.

"OMO! Kau namja yang tadi pagi itu kan? Yang marah-marah tidak jelas di lobby SM Entertaiment? Ya ampun sial sekali diriku hari ini, harus bertemu denganmu."ucap Luhan mendramatisir.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"seru Sehun kesal.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengetahui dirimu. Seberapa terkenalnya dirimu sampai aku harus mengetahui siapa dirimu?"ujar Luhan menantang namja itu.

"Aku OH SEHUN! Member boyband EXO yang sedang naik daun!"seru Sehun dengan penekanan disetiapkata-katanya.

"Aha! Aku ingat, kau namja yang aneh itu kan? Dengar yah, kau itu tidak cocok beraegyo tahu!"seru Luhan.

"Yak kau! Yeja kurang ajar!"seru Sehun kesal. Sehun bermaksud menghampiri Luhan, ingin memberinya pelajaran tapi dicegah oleh Kai.

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan membuat keributan."saran member lainnya.

Sehun pun menghempaskan dirinya dikursi dan mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang menurutnya cantik tapi menyebalkan itu. Luhan pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk dikursi dekat D.O bermaksud menjauhi dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, kami kemari untuk membicarakan lagi tentang liburan kita ke Pulau Jeju itu."ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu."ucap namja tampan yang berwajah kalem.

"Hai semuanya, aku Suho"lanjut namja tadi.

"Aku Kai."ucap namja tampan yang berkulit tan.

"Hai aku Chen, salam kenal semua."ujar namja tampan yang terus tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Xiumin.

"Hello, I'm Kris."seru namja tampan yang sangat jangkung.

"Aku Sehun."ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"Kalian sudah mengenalku kan? Jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi Hahahaha."ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dicubit oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayo ladies, perkenalkan diri kalian."perintah Baekhyun.

"Hai, namaku Xiumin."ucap Xiumin yang kebingungan karna Chen selalu melihatnya.

"Halo, namaku D.O"ucapnya dengan ekspresi O.O

"Hai, namaku Luhan, salam kenal."ujar Luhan.

"Jadi kau Luhan? Penyanyi solo itu? Suaramu sangat bagus dan gerakan dancemu juga sangat keren."puji Kai.

"Ah, gomawo Kai."ucap Luhan tersipu.

Sehun hanya mendecih melihat mereka. Saat sedang asik merencanakan acara liburan mereka, tiba-tiba 2 orang yeoja datang dari pintu belakang.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali?"seru Lay sembari menaruh barang belanjaan sedangkan Tao hanya bersembunyi di belakang Lay karena, dia melihat Kris disana.

"Lay Tao! Ayo kemari, kamu sedang merencanakan acara liburan kita nanti di Pulau Jeju."ajak Luhan.

Lay dan Tao pun menghampiri mereka. Lay duduk disebelah Luhan dan berhadapan dengan Suho sedangkan Tao duduk disebelah Lay di paling pojok dan tetap terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang tubuh Lay.

Xiumin, D.O, Baekhyun dan Luha hanya tertawa melihat itngkah menggemaskan Tao sedangkan Lay yang masih belum mengerti hanya memandang mereka kebingungan.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Lay Tao."ucap Xiumin.

"Halo semua, namaku Lay."ujar Lay.

Sedangkan Tao, tidak mau memperkenalkan diri dan terus menyembunyikan dirinya di tubuh Lay.

"Hey kau, apa kau sakit?"tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Ti-tidak."ucap Tao pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?"tanya Kris heran.

"Karena ia menyukaimu Kris. Hahahahaha."seru Chanyeol sambil tertawa kencang.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"bentak Tao seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Kris yang melihat wajah panda Tao pun langsung tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Lingkaran bulat dimatanya yang menggemaskan, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir tipis yang menggoda seolah-olah meminta Kris untuk merasakannya. Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika melihat wajah Tao.

Sesudah Tao memarahi Chanyeol, ia kembali bersembunyi pada Lay. Kris yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan baginya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat bosan disini. Akhirnya ia menangkap sasaran target yang dapat ia ganggu yaitu Luhan. Sehun yang kesal dengan tingkah Luhan tadi, langsung memutar otaknya. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengerjai Luhan. BINGO! Ia akan memakai cara itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Luhan yang merasa haus, pamit ijin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sehun yang merasa ini saat yang tepat, menyusul pergi ke dapur dengan ijin bahwa ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya di dapur, Sehun kaget mendapati Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyung! Noona! Siapa saja cepat kemari!"teriak Sehun panik.

-TBC-

Gomawo buat yang udah review.. ^^ Ini udah diupdate yah.. Semoga suka.. Hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Luhan yang merasa haus, pamit ijin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sehun yang merasa ini saat yang tepat, menyusul pergi ke dapur dengan ijin bahwa ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya di dapur, Sehun kaget mendapati Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak di lantai.

Chapter 2

"Hyung! Noona! Siapa saja cepat kemari!"teriak Sehun panik.

"OMO! Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"tanya D.O.

"Aku tidak tahu, cepat kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."kata Sehun gelisah.

Sehun segara menggendong Luhan gaya bridal style dan bergegas ke rumah sakit bersama yang lainnya. Sesampainya disana, Luhan pun langsung mendapatkan pertolongan. Sehun dan yang lainnya pun menunggu diluar, karena dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dok?"tanya Lay saat dokter keluar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pasien hanya mengalami kelelahan."jawab dokter itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dok."ucap semuanya kecuali Sehun.

Semuanya terlihat memasuki ruang tempat Luhan berada termasuk Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, mulai dari sadar dari pingsannya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit tidak?"tanya Lay khawatir.

"Engg…. Aku ada dimana?"tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan."ucap D.O.

"Semuanya, kami pamit dulu ya, kami memiliki jadwal setelah ini."ucap Kris.

"Ah, baiklah, maaf merepotkan."ucap Xiumin.

Setelah para namja pergi, teman-teman Luhan pun langsung memberondong Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa kelelahan seperti itu eoh?"

"Kau makan dengan teratur kan?"

"Apa jadwalmu terlalu banyak?"

"Bisakah kalian bertanya satu persatu?"ucap Luhan mempotkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe… Maafkan kami Lulu, kami hanya khawatir dengan kondisimu saat ini."ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa tubuhku agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?"tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, ia hanya memberitahu kami bahwa dirimu terlalu lelah. Aneh bagaimana?"tanya Lay penasaran.

"Suaraku sering hilang tiba-tiba, nada tinggi yang bisa aku nyanyikan jadi tidak sampai, pusing, dan tadi aku pingsan. Apa aku periksakan lebih lanjut ya?"tanya Luhan bingung.

"Iya, kau periksakan lebih lanjut saja Lulu."saran Xiumin.

"Iya, itu bagus Lu, agar kau bisa mengetahui kebenaran kondisimu saat ini."lanjut D.O.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksakan kesehatanku lebih lanjut."ucap Luhan.

Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, akan tetapi ia tidak akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia akan memperiksakan kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Sekarang Luhan tengah menyelesaikan administrasi sebelum pemeriksaan itu berlangsung. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, Luhan tengah memasuki ruangan khusus dan ia mulai mengikuti serangkaian tes yang ada.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Luhan segera pergi ke gedung SM karna hasil pemeriksaan akan keluar besok. Sesampainya di gedung SM, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang latihannya.

"Luhan-ssi bagaimana keadaanmu apakah sudah lebih baik?"tanya salah satu staf di SM.

"Iya, aku sudah lebih baik."jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya Luhan-ssi."ucap staf tersebut.

Setelah ditinggal oleh staf itu, Luhan memasuki ruang latihannya. Ia pun segera berganti pakaian dan memulai latihannya. Tanpa ia sadari pintu ruang latihannya tidak tertutup rapat dan seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya lewat celah pintu tersebut.

"Dasar yeoja babo! Baru saja ia sembuh tapi sudah latihan lagi!"ucap namja tersebut sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan Luhan.

"Hatchi! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku?"ucap Luhan tidak peduli dalam hati dan meneruskan latihannya.

Terlihat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, seorang yeoja nampak berjalan meninggalkan gedung SM. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya lalu keluarlah seorang namja tampan.

"Masuklah! Biarku antar."ucap Sehun.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."tolak Luhan halus.

"Cepat masuk! Jika kau sakit lagi, itu akan menyusahkanku!"bentak Sehun.

"Baiklah."ucap Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itu berlalu cukup kencang membelah keheningan di jalanan kota Seoul. Sehun tengah mengemudi dengan serius sambil sesekali melihat ke arah yeoja di sebelahnya sedangkan yang diperhatikan olehnya, hanya memandang ke arah jendela membelakanginya.

"Apakah pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik dariku?"ucap Sehun sebal.

"Iya, hiasan-hiasan Natal itu lebih menarik darimu."balas Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingat bahwa ada restaurant yang cukup enak didaerah sini kata hyungnya, Suho.

"Hei, yeoja jelek! Kau sudah makan?"tanya Sehun.

"YAK! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kalo sudah kenapa? Kalo belum kenapa?"tanya Luhan balik.

"Kalo sudah makan ya tidak apa-apa, kalo belum aku mau mengajakmu makan."kata Sehun menahan emosi.

"Tapi aku sudah makan tadi."ucap Luhan.

"Oh yasudah."ucap Sehun.

Sesudah itu Sehun dan Luhan tidak berbincang-bincang lagi sampai diapartement Luhan.

"Hei, ayo turun sudah sampai."ucap Sehun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hei, ayo turun. Cih! Dia tertidur."ucap Sehun lirih melihat Luhan yang tertidur.

"Kau tahu? Ketika kau diam, mukamu sangat cantik."ucap Sehun sambil memainkan helaian rambut Luhan.

"Baru kali ini ada yeoja yang berani membalas kata-kataku tahu? Hanya dirimu seorang Xi Luhan."lanjut Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Luhan.

Nafas Sehun menerpa rambut Luhan lembut. Tiba-tiba gerakan Sehun terhenti ketika memandang bibir mungil Luhan yang menggoda. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan bibirnya mengecup lemut bibir Luhan lalu melepasnya.

"Hmmm… Rasanya manis."ucap Sehun dalam hati memegang bibirnya.

"Hei! Yeoja jelek! Cepat bangun!"teriak Sehun yang membuat Luhan kaget.

"Umm.. Dimana ini? Sudah sampai?"tanya Luhan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah sampai dari tadi yeoja jelek, kau saja yang tidur terlalu pulas."ucap Sehun.

"Umm.. Kalau begitu terima kasih Sehun-ssi."ucap Luhan membuka pintu mobil beranjak keluar.

"Kau tidak mengajakku mampir?"tanya Sehun berharap.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau apartementku terkotori olehmu."ucap Luhan galak membanting pintu mobil.

"Yak! Kau yeoja kurang ajar! Mobil ini sangat mahal tahu!"teriak Sehun kesal.

Luhan tampak menahan tawanya, ia puas membuat Sehun kesal pada dirinya. Ia melihat mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan apartementnya. Setelah mobil Sehun tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, ia mulai memasuki apartementnya.

Luhan tampak sedang memasak air untuk ramen instan karena hanya itu yang tersisa di dapurnya. Lagipula, mulai besok ia akan pergi liburan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya selama 3 hari. Memikirkan hal itu, Luhan teringat bahwa ia belum berkemas-kemas lalu ia memutuskan untuk berkemas-kemas sambil menunggu air yang ia masak mendidih.

Matahari mulai naik ke peraduannya, seorang yeoja tampak tengah berlari memasuki Café Panda sambil membawa sebuah koper besar. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan mulai memasuki lantai kedua di Café Panda, dilihatnya Xiumin dan D.O masih memakai piayama, terlihat mereka baru saja bangun.

"Lulu? Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?"tanya D.O bingung.

"Bukankah kita berangkat pukul 9 pagi? Sedangkan ini baru pukul 7?"tambah Xiumin.

"Hehehehe… Aku hanya ingin menitipkan barang bawaanku, karna aku harus mengambil hasil test dirumah sakit."ucap Luhan.

"Oh yasudah, taruh saja disana."ucap Xiumin menunjuk ke arah 2 koper besar.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu ya, sampai berjumpa jam 9."ucap Luhan yang sudah pergi lagi setelah menaruh koper besarnya.

"Hei, Luhan! Ayo sarapan dulu!"teriak D.O yang tidak terdengar oleh Luhan yang sedang naik taksi.

Luhan tengah memegang selembar kertas berisi hasil test kesehatannya dengan hati gugup ia membukanya. Dan apa yang tertulis disana membuat dia tidak percaya, membuatnya seperti mendapatkan ketukan palu sebesar batu yang menimpanya.

Apa ini bercanda? Kenapa kertas itu berisikan bahwa ia tengah hamil? Bukankah itu gila? Dirinya memiliki pacar pun tidak apalagi suami!Gila ini benar benar gila!

"Luhan-ssi!"seorang suster memanggilnya sambil berlari.

"Maaf, hasil testnya tertukar, ini milik anda."ucap suster itu memberikan selembar surat.

"Ah iya, terima kasih."ucap Luhan mengambil surat itu.

Luhan bernafas lega dan ia mulai membuka segel surat itu dan menarik secarik kertas didalamnya. Luhan mulai membuka kertas itu pelan-pelan dan ia membaca kertas itu dengan seksama.

Apa yang ia baca membuat dirinya tak percaya. Ia seorang penyanyi dan apa yang tertera disana dapat menamatkan karirnya. Luhan mulai menangis dan membolak-balikan kertas itu siapa tahu ada kesalahan lagi tapi tidak kertas itu bernamakan namanya dan tidak ada kesalahan lagi seperti tadi.

Apa dosanya sehingga Tuhan memberikan ia penyakit seperti ini? Apa kata orang tuanya nanti? Bagaimana dengan karirnya? Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Luhan menangis tanpa suara untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terkena kanker laring atau kanker pita suara….

-TBC-

Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu dan lama updatenya. Maaf juga di chapter 2 banyak ada typo… Fict ini awalnya memang ditaruh dirate M untuk jaga-jaga aja sih tapi tiba-tiba berubah haluan. *evil laugh* Disini udah dikasih tau kan apa penyakitnya Luhan dan itu merupakan awal dari segalanya. Makasih udah menyempatkan waktu baca fanfict ini. Kritik dan saran kalian semua sangat bermanfaat bagi saya... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Apa yang ia baca membuat dirinya tak percaya. Ia seorang penyanyi dan apa yang tertera disana dapat menamatkan karirnya. Luhan mulai menangis dan membolak-balikan kertas itu siapa tahu ada kesalahan lagi tapi tidak kertas itu bernamakan namanya dan tidak ada kesalahan lagi seperti tadi.

Apa dosanya sehingga Tuhan memberikan ia penyakit seperti ini? Apa kata orang tuanya nanti? Bagaimana dengan karirnya? Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Luhan menangis tanpa suara untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terkena kanker laring atau kanker pita suara….

Chapter 3:

Disuatu lorong Rumah Sakit yang terkenal dikota Seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah menangis dikursi tunggu. Ponsel yeoja itu terus berdering tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu. Yeoja itu akhirnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi bulatnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumas sakit dengan langkah gontai.

Yeoja itu berjalan tak tentu arahnya. Ketika sampai disebuah taman dekat Rumah Sakit ia menghempaskan dirinya dikursi taman dan mulai terisak kembali. Apa yang menimpanya barusan adalah malapetaka untuknya. Ponsel yeoja itu berdering kembali dan kali ini, yeoja itu mengangkat telephone dari sahabatnya.

"Halo, Lulu kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telephoneku sejak tadi?" tanya Lay.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Lay."ucap Luhan menahan isakannya.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir tahu? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun di Rumah Sakit?"tanya Lay.

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."jawab Luhan.

"Aish! Kemana anak itu ya, ia menyusulmu karna cemas padamu yang tidak kunjung mengangkat telephone dari kami."ucap Lay cemas.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, hubungi kami secepatnya ya."sambung Lay lalu mematikan telephone.

Luhan baru saja bangkit dari kursi taman tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar menahan lengannya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman karna lelah terus berlari mencari Luhan. Luhan pun akhirnya duduk kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Cepat ceritakan padaku."ucap Sehun memaksa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan pedulikan aku dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri."ucap Luhan dingin.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya, tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."ucap Sehun sebal.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"tana Luhan.

"Aku menyusulmu karena teman-temanmu khawatir denganmu yang telat 30 menit dari waktu janjian kita kau tahu?"ucap Sehun menyentil dahu Luhan.

"A-appo! Ya ampun, aku lupa. Ayo kita segera ke Café Panda."ucap Luhan menarik lengan Sehun.

"Mereka sudah dibandara, ayo kita ke sana."ucap Sehun sembari menggandeng Luhan meninggalkan taman itu.

D.O tampak cemas dan terus melirik jam tangannya. Kai mulai kesal dengan tingkah D.O.

"Yak! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"ucap Kai membentak D.O yang membuat D.O terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?!"tanya D.O bingung.

"Kau melihat jam tanganmu setiap 5 detik sekali kau tahu? Sejak kita sampai dibandara 15 menit yang lalu. Mereka pasti datang tepat waktu."ucap Kai mengelus kepala D.O lembut.

"I-iya."jawab D.O menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Mianhae, aku membuat kalian khawatir."ucap Luhan yang membuat semuanya mendesah lega.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."ucap Xiumin memeluk Luhan diikuti oleh Tao, Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun.

"Ehm! Sehun!"ucap Kris sambil menunjuk lengan Luhan yang tetap digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Apa?"balas Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Lenganmu Sehun."ucap Suho.

"Ada apa dengan lenganku? Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa?"ucap Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Oh Sehun yang terhormat bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada eonnieku? Atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu."ucap Tao sangar.

"Oh, baiklah."ucap Sehun sinis dan melepaskan genggaman lengannya terpaksa.

_HARAP PENUMPANG PESAWAT MENUJU PULAU JEJU SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT KARENA AKAN SEGERA LEPAS LANDAS…_

"Hei ayo kita segera ke sana."ucap Chen berjalan dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama dan Luhanpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun bingung. Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara dan mulai disadarinya bahwa banyak sekali namja-namja yang memandang Luhan dengan pandangan liar. Sehun pun kembali menggemgam lengan Luhan seolah-olah menegaskan pada namja-namja tersebut bahwa Luhan itu miliknya.

Mereka semua menaiki pesawat ke Pulau Jjeu yang tanpa mereka sadari akan merubah kehidupan mereka semua…..

*TBC*

Mianhae, karna author lama banget updatenya, chapter ini pun dikit banget.. Ada review yang author bales di Pm yah.. Author lagi males ngapa-ngapain akhir-akhir ini dan demen banget tidur selama liburan… Hehehehehehehe ^^ Author janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang.. ^^ Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu buat membaca fanfict ini.. *deep bowl*


	5. Chapter 5

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama dan Luhanpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun bingung. Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara dan mulai disadarinya bahwa banyak sekali namja-namja yang memandang Luhan dengan pandangan liar. Sehun pun kembali menggemgam lengan Luhan seolah-olah menegaskan pada namja-namja tersebut bahwa Luhan itu miliknya.

Chapter 4:

Sesampainya di Pulau Jeju, para namja membawakan koper besar para yeoja dan mereka menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap nantinya. Hotel itu merupakan Hotel yang berada ditepi pantai, pemandangannya sangat indah apalagi jika sunset. Ada mitos dihotel tersebut bila namja dan yeoja berciuman saat sunset, maka hubungan mereka akan berjalan sampai maut memisahkan.

Mereka menyewa sebuah van untuk berekeliling selama berada disana. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai hotel tempat mereka menginap, sesampainya disana mereka langsung menaruh barang-barang dikamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya menyewa 2 kamar, kamar untuk para yeoja dan kamar untuk para namja.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang, mereka memutuskan untuk makan direstaurant hotel sebelum bermain dipantai nanti.

"Tao!"ucap Kris memanggil Tao yang berjalan jauh didepannya.

"K..kris..gege….waeyo…?"jawab Tao terbata-bata.

"Mengapa kau jalan cepat sekali? Jangan tinggalkan gege dong."ucap Kris merajuk.

"A..ah ne gege."ucap Tao malu. Lalu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju restaurant.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Para yeoja pun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Tao yang menggemaskan. Sedangkan para namja yang lainnya hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Direstaurant mereka semua makan dengan lahap, karena mereka akan bermain dipantai sampai sore dan pastinya akan menguras seluruh tenaga mereka.

Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Kini para namja sudah siap dengan hanya memakai celana pantai dan para yeoja memakai bikini yang akan membuat para namja mimisan melihatnya.

Sehun kembali memasuki kamarnya setelah melihat penampilan Luhan dan mengambil sebuah jaket yang diberikannya pada Luhan agar dipakai olehnya.

"Ini."seru Sehun melemparkan jaketnya ke Luhan.

"Apa ini?"tanya Luhan bingung seraya memgangi jaket Sehun.

"Badanmu tidak ada bagusnya, jadi tutupi denganitu, mataku sakit melihatnya."jawab Sehun ketus yang berbeda jauh denga isi hatinya.

"Aku tak mau memakainya."jawab Luhan sebal melemparkan jaket itu kembali ke pemiliknya lalu segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"YAK! XI LUHAN! KAU HARUS MEMAKAINYA!"teriak Sehun mengejar Luhan.

"SHIREO!"jawab Luhan melangkah lebih cepat lagi.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sembari memikirkan ide agar Luhan mau memakai jaketnya. Setelah berada dijarak yang dikiranya cukup, ia menarik tangan Luhan..

"Hey! Kau penyanyi kan? Apa kata fansmu jika kita kembali dari sini, kulitmu gosong terpanggang?"bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Mendengar kata fans, raut wajah Luhan berubah, ia mengambil jaket dari tangan Sehun dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

"_Apa yang salah dari kata-kataku?"ucap Sehun didalam hatinya._

Kini mereka semua tengah bermain air dipantai. Hanya Luhan yang tak ikut bermain,ia termenung melihat keindahan pantai. Ia memikirkan hasil test kesehatan yang ia terima hari ini.

-Luhan POV-

Hasil test itu bisa saja salah kan? Aku harus mengeceknya kembali, aku tidak ingin karirku taman begitu saja. Aku harus memastikannya lagi. Ayo semangat!

-End Luhan POV-

Sehun yang sedang bermain air dipantai bersama Chanyeol, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa yeoja itu ada disana, tetapi, Sehun terlihat kebingungan karna Luhan tidak ada disana.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Luhan, dan ia menemukan Luhan tengah bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang akan bermain voli pantai. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akhirnya juga menyusulnya.

"Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita semua akan ikut kecuali Lay."ucap D.O.

"Kami juga akan ikut, tapi tidak tahu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol."jawab Kris.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku menemaninya saja."ucap Suho menunjuk Lay dan berjalan ke sana.

"Kami ikut."ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, mari kita bagi kelompoknya."ucap Xiumin.

Mereka memutuskan hom pim pah agar pemabgian kelompok berjalan dengan adil. Regu pertama berisi Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Kris, Chen sedangkan regu kedua berisi Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O dan Kai.

1...2…3… Pertandingan dimulai!

Terlihat kedua tim sedang bersaing keras peluh sudah bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Luhan yang bersiap-siap mengagalkan smash dari Xiumin tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan bola yang sedang melaju dengan keras itu pun menghantam kepalanya. Luhan pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"LULU!"teriak Xiumin lari menghampirinya diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar para yeoja diikuti dengan yang lain.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sehun segera membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya dan yang lain mencari obat-obatan. Xiumin membuka tas Luhan mencari obat, tanpa ia sadari sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas Luhan. Lay yang menemukan sebuah kertas dilantai, perlahan mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"A..apa i..ini?"tanya Lay gemetar.

-TBC-

Author: Maap banget, lama update, aku banyak kesibukan, hehehe, banyak tugas dari guru, udah gitu aku ketagihan main game online.. Janji mau banyakin chapter ini pun ga tertepati, maappp.. Mianhae, janji dhe bakal lebih cepet ngeupdatenya.. Eh, bikin nc gimana caranya yah? Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriew fict ini..


	6. Chapter 6

When I Can't Sing

Author: Wu Xin Qian

Pairing: Hunhan, Baekyeol, Taoris,

SuLay, ChenMin, KaiDo

Rate: M biar aman

Summary: Luhan seorang penyanyi solo, tiba-tiba sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidupnya?

Warning: Genderswitch

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their familly

Preview:

Sesampainya dikamar, Sehun segera membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya dan yang lain mencari obat-obatan. Xiumin membuka tas Luhan mencari obat, tanpa ia sadari sebuah kertas jatuh dari tas Luhan. Lay yang menemukan sebuah kertas dilantai, perlahan mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"A..apa i..ini?"tanya Lay gemetar.

Chapter 5

Tubuh Lay jatuh merosot dilantai, ia berusaha keras menahan isakkannya, tapi hal itu malah menarik perhatian Suho.

"Lay, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Suho khawatir. Tapi Lay tidak menjawabnya, ia membenamkan kepala dikedua lututnya, badannya gemetar.

"Eonnie, ada apa?"tanya Tao sambil memeluk Lay. Lay tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia baca pada Tao.

"I….ini…tak..mungkin..katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi eon?"kata Tao ingin menangis.

Lay hanya bisa diam dan mengangis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia tidak mampu berbicara. Tao pun tak jauh beda dengan Lay, bedanya Lay menahan isak tangisnya, tapi Tao malah menangis meraung-raung. Hal itu menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

"Tao, Lay, Lulu itu sedang pingsan kenapa kalian malah menangis? Jangan menambah masalah."seru Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kalian membaca kertas apa sih?"tanya Xiumin mengambil kertas yang dipegang Tao.

"Apa itu?"tanya D.O ikut membacanya disebelah Xiumin.

"Oh, ini hanya kertas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Luhan. MWO?"Apa tulisan ini tidak salah?! OMO!"seru Baekhyun terkejut. Sedangkan D.O dan Xiumin sama-sama ingin menangis membaca kertas itu.

"Apa sih yang kalian baca? Bukannya Luhan baik-baik saja? Ia bilang begitu padaku waktu aku menjemputnya."seru Sehun.

"Kau baca sendiri saja!"ucap Baekhyun pelan seraya memberikan kertas itu pada Sehun. Sehun pun membacanya dan ia tampak terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ia bilang padaku ia baik-baik saja, tapi…" ujar Sehun kecewa. Ya kecewa karna Luhan membohonginya. Ia pun segera memberikan kertas itu kepada Suho dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar para yeoja.

Ia mencoba menahan air matanya, ia sangat kecewa dan merasa tak berguna, karena ia tak bias melakukan hal apa pun untuk Luhan. Ia sunguuh-sungguh menyukai yeoja itu. Tapi sekarang dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Keadaan tak akan bias kembali seperti semula. Ia takut… Takut Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya… Selamanya…

Setelah bisa mengendalikan emosi, para yeoja dan para namja sepakat untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh Luhan. Biarkan Luhan yang akan mengatakan sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Eungghhh….."ucap Luhan yang mulai ersadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Lay.

"Emm.. Lay, dimana aku?"

"Kau ada dikamar, apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku."ucap Lay. Tao yang mulai terbawa emosi, perlahan meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan kearah pantai. Kris yang melihat hal itu pun menyusul Tao.

Matahari mulai meninggalkan peraduannya dan memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tao melangkahkan kakinya ditepi pantai, ia tak tahu akan kemana, biarkan hatinya yang mengarahkan kemana ia akan berjalan. Kris yang berjalan dibelakang Tao, mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya agar sejajar dengan Tao dan mulai mengenggam lembut lengan Tao. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdua ditepi pantai dengan ditemani oleh matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan tersebut, beralih ke D.O yang memutuskan untuk membuat makanan sendiri untuk Luhan maka ia pun pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Pada awalnya D.O akan pergi sendiri, tapi Kai memaksa untuk menemaninya. Jadilah ia disini bersama Kai dengan terpaksa.

D.O mulai memilih sayuran apakah yang akan ia masak nanti dengan serius. Kai berada dibelakangnya sambil mendorong keranjang dorong, ia memasukkan apa pun yang menarik dimatanya ke keranjang tersebut. D.O yang menoleh ingin memasukkan sayuran pun terkejut.

"OMO! YAK! Kai, apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"omel D.O.

"Aku sedang berbelanja chagiya~"ucap Kai santai.

"Tapi Kai kalau berbelanja belilah yang kau butuhkan, jangan memhabiskan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna."ceramah D.O

"Dan jangan panggil aku chagiya, karna aku bukan kekasihmu."lanjut D.O sambil berlalu.

Suho, Lay, Chen dan Xiumin memilih menemani Luhan sembari mengajaknya bermain kartu dan yang kalah diberi hukuman yaitu truth or dare. Luhan tampak dijaga oleh kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Lay berada disebelah kanannya dan Xiumin disebelah kirinya dan disebelah Lay ada Suho sedangkan disebelah Xiumin ada Chen.

Permainan berjalan dengan seru, beberapa kali terdengar keluh kesah dari para namja. Sedari tadi mereka belum memenangkan permainan ini. Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang menang dan Suho yang kalah.

"Baiklah Suho, truth or dare?"Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku pilih dare saja."jawab Suho.

"Baik, kalau begitu cium pipi Lay."seru Xiumin semangat.

"Ya, Xiumin, mengapa aku yang kena?"rengek Lay.

"Sudahlah Lay, ini hanya permainan."ucap Suho yang sebenarnya senang dengan perintah dari Xiumin, ia bersyukur ia kalah dipermainan kali ini karna ia dapat mencium pipi mulus menggoda Lay.

Suho mulai mendekati Lay, sedangkan Lay menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Suho. Luhan yang sedang jail menahan tubuh Lay agar tidak bias bergerak. Suho pun semakin dekat dengannya. Lay hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika wajah Suho hanya berjarak 10 cm lagi dari wajahnya dan CUP… Suho menyium pipi Lay lembut dengan sangat lama. Lay yang malu, mendorong pelan badan Suho dan dengan terpaksa Suho melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Lay. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berisik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja memerhatikan tingkah laku mereka dan memandang Luhan dengan sedih…..

-TBC-

AN: Maaf kalau update chapter barunya lama banget, komputer saya rusak dan pas disservice datanya ilang semua.. Jadi buat lagi dari awal.. Terus chapter barunya juga bakalan lama, soalnya saya udah mau deket ulangan mid semester.. . Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfict ini..


End file.
